kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
King (OOO)
The First Kamen Rider OOO was Eiji Hino's predecessor who orchestrated the creation of the Greeed so that he would achieve godhood. He is also an ancestor to Kosei Kougami. Personality ﻿According to the Kamen Rider OOO novel, the first OOO was similar to his descendent but evil. He was a power-hungry greedy king that had a soul of desire (欲望の魂, Yokubō no Tamashī) who desired to become a god and in order to achieve his goal, he had four alchemists create the Core Medals, which manifested themselves as the Greeed, and the OOO Driver in order to harness the power of the Medals. He went as far as to betray his own allies in order to obtain what he wanted; first by turning the alchemists into Cell Medals and then taking his partner Ankh's Core Medals by force. Similar to his descendant Kosei Kougami, he also has a habit of shouting "Happy Birthday" as seen when he took the Greeeds' Core Medal during their birth. Abilities The King possessed the same equipment and abilities as Eiji, the only difference was that his O Scanner had a deeper voice and he had a specialized set of Core Medals that were much more powerful. Unlike Eiji, who possessed no selfish desires, the king's self centered desires made him descend further into insanity with each transformation. History ﻿The First Kamen Rider OOO was a greedy king of a mysterious lost European civilization, who wanted power more than anything else. Having Gara and three other alchemists create life through the Core Medals which became the Greeed, beings of living desire. After he witnesses the birth of the Greeeds, he says “Happy Birthday!” as he takes their Core Medals. Ankh joins up with the other Greeeds and agrees to take down the King together, in order to retrieve their Core Medals. The King was insanely strong and controlled a large portion of Europe. He used the combos very efficiently; with Gatakiriba, he cloned himself and destroyed neighboring countries and their armies. He used Tajador’s flight to his advantage and burned down villages that tried to oppose him. With Latoratah’s speed, he infiltrated enemy camps and strikes quickly. He used Sagohzo and Shauta to cause earthquakes and tsunamis to take down the Spanish Armada. The Greeeds finally managed to get their Core Medals back, but even when they were in their full form they couldn’t defeat the King. In order to defeat him, they resorted to using Yummies created from the King’s greed. Uva, Kazari and Mezool creates the Cockroach, Lion and Whale Yummies, they were almost as strong as a full form Greeed because of the King’s strong greed. But none of that was enough as Ankh reveals that he was working with the King all along, but the King betrays Ankh and leads up to all of them being sealed and took thier cores by force. He scanned all thirty Core Medal types at once in an attempt to gain their power through the OOO Scanner, which he thought could fulfill his desire to become a living god. However, this became his undoing. The power was too great for him to handle and the First OOO turned into the stone coffin, and the four Greeed: Uva, Kazari, Gamel, Mezool, along with Ankh's right forearm became sealed in. The OOO Driver, the very thing that the greedy king sought to gain power from, became the lock of the coffin itself. Combos - Tajadol= Statistics: *'Length': 198 cm *'Weight': 87 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power: '''10t *'Kicking power: 15t **'Prominence Drop: '''150t *'Maximum Jump Height: 160m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4s Tajadol Combo '(タジャドルコンボ, ''Tajadoru Konbo), also known as the "'''Blazing Combo" (炎のコンボ, Honō no Konbo), is Kamen Rider OOO's red combination, using the powers of Ankh's Core Medals: the Taka, Kujaku and Condol. This combo's primary motif is the Phoenix, often called the king of birds and is a mix of different kinds of birds. In this form, the Taka Head becomes the Taka Head Brave, with the eyes becoming red rather than the usual green, wings protrude from the Taka Head, and the hawk head symbol on the forehead becomes more prominant. As Tajadol Combo, Kamen Rider OOO can see far distances, create energy peacock tail feathers to direct at opponents, use the Kujaku Wings to fly, project Core Medal-like energy at it's opponents, shoot streams of fire and use the talon-like attachments of the Condor Legs called the Raptor Edges. The king used Tajador’s flight to his advantage and burned down villages that tried to oppose him. Tajadol is shown to have an increase in power, speed, and defense, making it the most superior out of the other combos. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the Prominence Drop (プロミネンスドロップ, Purominensu Doroppu), where after sprouting wings from the Kujaku Arms, Kamen Rider OOO flies into the air and performs a flying drop kick, with the talons on the Condol Legs splitting apart, on the target. Taja Spinner The Taja Spinner (タジャスピナー, Taja Supinā) is a shield-like gauntlet that is used by Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo and Random Combos that include the Kujaku Medal. It can fire fireballs and medal-like projectiles, project streams of fire, guard against attacks, and, when used for physical attacks, adds fire to OOOs' punches. By placing seven Core Medals, Cell Medals, or a mixture of the two into its O Crown (オークラウン, Ō Kuraun) and then using the O Scanner, Kamen Rider OOO can perform a Giga Scan (ギガスキャン, Giga Sukyan) which continuously draws power from the O Medals placed into the Spinner. If Ankh's Core Medals are placed in the Taja Spinner for a Giga Scan, OOO can perform the Magna Blaze (マグナブレイズ, Maguna Bureizu) Rider Punch, generating a phoenix-like aura around him before charging at an opponent and striking them. A Giga Scan can be performed by using only Cell Medals for a Non-elemental attack but wont be as powerful as a Core Medal-fueled Giga Scan. - Gatakiriba= Statistics *'Rider Height:' 204 cm. *'Rider Weight:' 93 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 6 t. *'Kicking Power: '''16 t. *'Maximum Jump Height:' 200 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 5.2 sec. '''Gatakiriba Combo' (ガタキリバコンボ, Gatakiriba Konbo), also known as the Strongest Combo (最強コンボ, Saikyō Konbo), is Kamen Rider OOO's green combination, using the powers of Uva's Core Medals: the Kuwagata, Kamakiri and Batta Medals. As Gatakiriba Combo, OOO can create massive numbers of duplicates of himself known as the Branch Shade (ブレンチシェイド, Burenchi Sheido), shoot lightning from its horns, use the Kamakiri Swords, and jump high up with the Batta Legs. Gatakiriba Combo's jumping height is 10 meters longer than Tatoba Combo, although its punching power is slightly weaker, its weight is 13 kg. heavier than Tatoba Combo. The king use this to cloned himself and destroy neighboring countries and their armies. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the Gatakiriba Kick (ガタキリバキック, Gatakiriba Kikku), where after splitting into several duplicates, OOO jumps into the air and performs a series of flying sidekicks on the target. However, Eiji claims it is extremely difficult to revert back to being just a single OOO so that he can cancel the transformation. - Latorartar= Statistics *'Rider Height:' 200 cm. *'Rider Weight:' 89 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 7 t. *'Kicking Power:' 11 t. *'Maximum Jump Height:' 80 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 0.222 milliseconds Latorartar Combo (ライトラーターコンボ, Raitorātā Konbo), also known as the "Scorching Combo" (灼熱コンボ, Shakunetsu Konbo), is a pure yellow form when all three of Kazari's Core Medals are used: the Lion, Tora and Cheetah Medals. As Latorartar Combo, OOO can emit an infrared light called the Liodias (ライオディアス,Raiodiasu), which is intense enough to incinerate, use the Tora Claws, and run at high speeds. The Cheetah Legs also enable Latorartar Combo to perform the Revol Spin Kick '(リボルスピンキック, ''Riboru Supin Kikku). Also, Latorartar Combo's running speed is faster than Accel Trial, although it sports weaker armor and greater aglity, this Combo is better suited for high speed movement. The king uses Latoratah’s speed to infiltrate enemy camps and strikes quickly. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the 'Gush Cross '(ガッシュクロス, Gasshu Kurosu), which projects three yellow rings in front of OOO before charging through them with the Cheetah Medal's speed before delievering a cross slash on the target with the Tora Claws infused with the Lion Medal's energy projection. The name of this Combo has been variably written as "Latorartah" and "Latoratar" in various print materials. - Sagohzo= '''Statistics *'Rider Height:' 205cm *'Rider Weight:' 110kg Ablity Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 8t *'Kicking power:' 10.5t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 55m *'Maximum Running Speed:'100m/6.5s Sagohzo Combo (サゴーゾコンボ, Sagōzo Konbo), also known as the "Gravity Combo" (重力コンボ, Jūryoku Konbo), is a pure grey form when all three of Gamel's Core Medals are used: the''' Sai, Gorilla,' and '''Zou Medals'. As Sagohzo Combo, OOO gains superhuman strength and gravity manipulation as well the ability to perform strong headbutts through the Sai Head, able to perform the Bagoon Pressure (バゴーンプレッシャー Bagōn Puresshā) attack by firing the Gori Bagoon gauntlets from his arms and also create powerful shockwaves by banging his chest through the Gorilla Arms, and cause minor earthquakes with the Zou Legs, including a powerful drop attack called the Zuo Stomp '(ズオーストンプ, ''Zuō Sutonpu). The king used Sagohzo and Shauta to cause earthquakes and tsunamis to take down the Spanish Armada. Although Sagohzo Combo is the toughest and strongest of the first five Full Combos, its jumping height is considered to be weaker and it has the slowest running speed. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is '''Sagohzo Impact (サゴーゾインパクト, Sagōzo Inpakuto), where OOO manipulates gravity to lift him into the air and weights himself down to hit the ground with a powerful stomp, trapping a Yummy in the ground that forms around it while the reformed ground moves toward OOO where he delivers a powerful double handed punch and headbutt at the same time. The damaged ground reforms after the Scanning Charge. - Shauta= Statistics *'Length': 203cm *'Weight': 88 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power: '''3.5t *'Kicking power: 8t *'''Maximum Jump Height: 75m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/6s Shauta Combo (シャウタコンボ, Shauta Konbo), also known as the "Marine Combo" (海のコンボ, Umi no Konbo), is Kamen Rider OOO's blue combination, using the powers of Mezool's Core Medals:' Shachi, Unagi' & Tako. As Shauta Combo, Kamen Rider OOO excels in underwater combat, and gains the ability to liquefy his body like Kamen Rider BLACK RX as the Bio Rider. It is armed with the Denki Unagi Whips which enable electrically charged attacks, the most powerful being the Voltarm Whip (ボルタームウィップ Borutāmu Wippu). The Tako Legs allow Shauta Combo to climb walls with their suction cup-like abilities and can split apart for a barrage of hits. The king used Sagohzo and Shauta to cause earthquakes and tsunamis to take down the Spanish Armada. Although Shauta Combo is better well-suited for underwater combat, it's also very weaker than the other combos due to its punching and kicking power, but it has fantastic flexibility. This Combo's Scanning Charge is the Octo Banish (オクトバニッシュ, Okuto Banisshu) Rider Kick where OOO liquefies his lower body to propel himself upward, then use the Unagi Whips to drag the opponent upward while OOO goes back down using the Octo Legs to form a drill to burst through the opponent. }} Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:OOO Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Ancient Riders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Spin-off media Characters